The Kissing Booth
by purrpickle
Summary: A series of drabbles recounting Rachel's adventures in running the kissing booth at William McKinley High. Each chapter will focus on a different character.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. This is a silly little story that is going to be made up of short drabbles. And that's pretty much all of an author's note I can think of writing, except that, at this point, I don't know how tenuously canon this'll stay. *grins*

* * *

Rachel wasn't exactly sure how she had gotten to where she was, but as the line of people stretched further and further down the hallway from the booth, her shock turned into excitement. "They all want to kiss _me_," she breathed, immediately straightening her posture and fluttering her hands around her hair, taking her compact from her backpack to check her makeup.

While the logical part of her mind insisted that this was hygienically unclean and she could be exposed to god knows how many germs, the other, more selfish, popularity-starving, attention-seeking part of her pushed the first part away. 'But… Mouthwash, at least!' the first part begged, struggling to pull itself up from the cliff it had been tossed over. Figuring that was probably a pretty good idea, the second part shrugged and, three minutes later, Miss Pillsbury showed up with three cases of Extra-Strength Clinical mouthwash and twenty five packages of paper cups.

Rachel gaped. "Where did these _come_ from?"

It wasn't like she wasn't grateful, though.

Anyway. Shaking her head, Rachel quickly opened the first case. Pulling out a bottle of mouthwash and taking a package of paper cups, she sent it down the line. "A full sixty seconds!" she called out, ignoring the grumbles and sighs she got in response.

Miss Pillsbury blushed, nervously playing with her hands. "When you're married to a dentist, you get… Certain, oral – oral hygiene, that is – privileges." She paused. "I think I'll make sure they rinse responsibly." A second later, Rachel could hear her admonishing someone to rinse twice, and she blanched. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

But, no! They wanted _her_.

"Okay," she took a deep breath, flipping the sign from Closed to Open, "I am open for business!"


	2. Sam

The first person to saunter up, grinning at her, was Sam. "Here," he slapped a dollar down, "Quinn said it was okay if she watched."

Rachel stared up at him. "She's not going to kiss me too, is she?"

Sam's eyes glazed over. "What? No. Wait. I don't know. I could _ask_ her?" Glancing at the tall blonde watching critically from the nearest locker, who glared at him, he shook his head and turned back to Rachel. "Bad idea. Never mind. Anyway, let's _do_ this!"

"Alright. Well, as you are my first 'customer', I'm not quite sure how this works," Rachel admitted, smiling nervously. "However, I feel I must make clear that _nothing _longer than ten seconds will be allowed. As well as no tongue." Standing up, she leaned over the booth, lifting her chin. "Shall we?" Idly, she wondered if those lips would be as soft as they looked.

Bending down, Sam rested his palms on the counter. "Best idea I've heard all day," he said in his Sean Connery voice, making Rachel giggle in surprise into the kiss.

It was pleasant and minty-fresh, and as they pulled away, Rachel mentally added another check in her Number of Glee Guys She'd Kissed column. "Thank you," she grinned at him perkily, taking his dollar and depositing it into the lockbox under the counter, "That was a perfect starting kiss."


	3. Gabrielle, Avery

**A/N: **Props go to aquarius127 for guessing that I was going to write a chapter about the hot!Cheerio. *grins* For those of you who don't know, there's a background Cheerio that has acquired quite a cult following on tumblr for her actions in the episode Nationals during the confetti-in-the-hall scene (she and Rachel seem _extremely _happy to see each other before she practically jumps Rachel to pull her into a giant hug - and bam! Cue the hot!Cheerio/Rachel fics). As she is a background character, she doesn't have an official name, but Gabrielle and Avery are the top picks, which is why I named this chapter the way I did.

* * *

The next person to step up actually made Rachel speechless for a couple of seconds.

A very pretty brunette Cheerio stood there, smiling a little nervously at her. A set of red and white pom-poms were tucked in the crook of one arm, her other arm stretched forward as she waited for Rachel to acknowledge the dollar bill she held. She looked a little familiar, but Rachel didn't know her name off-hand.

Still. Not only was this a girl, this was a Cheerio. A _Cheerio_.

"…Yes?" Rachel finally managed, giving the Cheerio a polite, welcoming smile back.

The cheerleader blinked, almost as if she had been expecting to get sent away. Lowering the dollar and tilting her head, she asked, "You accept same-sex kisses?"

Rachel's jaw almost dropped. The cheerleader _actually_ wanted to kiss her?

Repeat. A _Cheerio_. Wanting to kiss. _Her_?

Well, far be it from her to deny her _that_!

Rachel breathed in, then smiled. "Of course," she motioned at the counter, "As I have two gay dads, I have no problems with homosexual expression."

The dollar wavered as the Cheerio stared at her, but she set it down, a wide smile tugging the corners of her mouth up. "Okay, wow, I wasn't sure you'd say yes." Her eyes sparkling, the girl shuffled closer to the booth. She started leaning forward.

Keeping her eyes open as long as she could because she wanted to remember the image of one of the automatically popular pretty girls defying _all _rules of high school to kiss her, no matter if it was for charity or not, Rachel leaned forward and up as well. Time to scratch off another one of her To Do Before Broadway goals.

Though it was Rachel's first time kissing a girl, nothing felt _horrible_ or _wrong_. Like kissing Sam, it was pleasant and minty, though the girl's lips were softer, and Rachel moved back with what she knew was a blush on her face.

Pulling back as well, the Cheerio stared at her. "Thank you," she beamed, suddenly so awed and happy Rachel didn't think she'd _ever _be able to understand it, moving backwards as she pulled her pom-poms from her arm. A blonde cheerleader suddenly darted to her side, and the two girls ran off, giggling, the brunette throwing Rachel one more smile over her shoulder.

Rachel shook her head. "Okay," she smiled, laughing a little to herself, "Not a bad second kiss to have." Sweeping the dollar off the counter, she studied it for a second, and put it into the lockbox.


	4. Artie

**A/N: **Apparently my drabbles get longer with each consecutive one.

* * *

Rachel's third and fourth kisses were two jocks she was sure had slushied her before, but aside from having to lean back as one tried to put more pressure into the kiss, nothing too… Exciting happened. Which was fine. It wasn't like every single kiss she was going to get was going to be eventful, right? Besides, she had four dollars down. Already four more kisses than she'd had before! Though, she had to wonder, who was going to complete her first five?

Well, she was going to find out soon, now wasn't she? Pausing to quickly gargle some mouthwash of her own, she looked up to motion the next person forward. "Hi," she smiled curiously, pushing up on her toes a bit more to better easily see Artie from over the counter, "I'm a bit surprised, to be honest."

"I know, right?" Artie raised a hand, leaning over to the right to point a little behind Rachel, making her turn to see what he was referencing, only to blush and wave back at the giant grin and wave Brittany gave from near the water fountain. "You see," Artie cleared his throat, and Rachel brought her attention back to him, "My girl wants to see us kiss."

Rachel stared at him. "...Why?"

"To be honest?" Artie lowered his voice, making Rachel lean herself more over the counter to better hear him, "I'm pretty sure she wants to see if you taste like berries."

Rachel's eyebrows rocketed up to the top of her forehead. "Then," she coughed, blushing, "Why doesn't she kiss me her... Herself?"

"I can do that?" Brittany's voice suddenly piped up from behind Rachel, making her jump.

"Brittany!" she gasped, hand to her chest, "If you want a kiss, you need a dollar and go to the back of the line."

The blonde pouted, but then turned to her boyfriend. "Please?" she asked, putting out her hand, and Artie sighed, pulling another dollar out of his pocket as he sent Rachel a surreptitious glare. "Get your kiss done and come back so I can sit on you while I wait?" the blonde continued, smiling, kissing Artie quickly and waving again at Rachel before skipping down the hall.

Rachel watched her go. "I'm... Sorry," she smiled sheepishly at Artie.

Artie shook his head. "I'm sure she'd have done it anyway. Besides, this way," a smile tugged the corners of his lips up, eyes twinkling behind his glasses, "I gets to see my girl kiss another girl that _isn't _Santana."

That actually made some sort of sad sense. Nodding, and wanting to change the subject, Rachel walked around the counter, took Artie's dollar to set it onto the counter, and bent down, putting her hand on one arm of his wheelchair to balance herself. "You're the first person I'm kissing that has glasses," she whispered.

"Don't worry. They only get in the way if you get down and _dirty_."

That amused Rachel, and again she added a check into her Glee Guys She'd Kissed column while laughing.

She didn't know what she expected, but his kiss was just as nice as Sam's, and, it was true that his glasses _weren't _in the way. Pulling back, she smiled at him, thanked him, returned a wave of his hand, and watched him wheel off to join his girlfriend.

"Five done," she slipped back behind the booth, putting his dollar into the lockbox, "And onto the next five."


	5. Santana

**A/N: **Monster chapter. Needed to get this happening. XD

* * *

"You're actually pretty popular."

Looking up at the familiar voice, rolling her eyes when she caught sight of a jock immediately turn around and go back to the front of the line, Rachel still smiled at the usurper. "I am, aren't I?" she offered cheerily.

"Wouldn't have thought it." Arching her eyebrow, Santana stared at her almost in a 'well?' expression. And, as Rachel moved her gaze from Santana's face, she almost did a double take.

What… Why was Santana wearing a Playboy's version of a nurse's outfit? She even had a hat, a large teddy bear under her arm. Rachel felt an immediate blush take over her face, feeling both offended intrigued as a fellow female. "S…Santana?"

Santana shrugged, a fluid motion that drew attention to her prodigious cleavage on display. "As far as I knew," she tilted her head, eyes looking up before meeting Rachel's again, "The Finncredible Hulk was running this booth. At least…" Her fingers plucked at the top of the teddy bear, "Now I don't have to kiss that loser."

"Right…" Rachel gave Santana a fake smile. Santana had dressed up like that to kiss _Finn_? Was… Was that why Santana had helped facilitate her breakup with Finn? Because she wanted him for herself? "While this is fascinating, I, unfortunately, do not have the time to engage in idle chatter. There _is _a line behind you."

"Yo, Lopez," a random jock suddenly called out, "You gonna kiss her?"

Santana's eyes widened, panic flashing over her face the same time Rachel's jaw dropped. "No, of course not," Rachel leaned sideways to address the suddenly excitedly chattering line, waving her hands excitedly in the air as several wolf whistles pierced the hallway, "She was just on her way."

"Like I would kiss Man Hands," Santana sneered, throwing her hair back sharply, adjusting her hat as she swung around to glare down the hallways, obviously trying to encompass everyone in its range.

"Five dollars!" a voice called out that sounded uncomfortably like Azimio's, obviously not caring of the HBIC glare, quickly followed by a flurry of, "Ten!" "Twenty, if it's longer than thirty seconds!"

Rachel flapped her mouth uselessly. That was a _lot _of money, and all for _one_ kiss. She swallowed, slowly turning to the girl still standing in front of her, "Santana…?"

"_Damn_, the ex-Head Cheerleader turning lezzie to kiss the hobbit? So. _Hot_." "Yeah, I have some extra money to drop on that." "Do it, do it, do it!"

Santana's expression was intense, her eyes boring into Rachel's. "It won't look gay?" she practically demanded.

"You can always blame charity," Rachel shrugged, managing a small smile. Did she really want to kiss Santana? Aesthetically speaking, she was… Very attractive. Personality-wise, though…

Rachel squared her shoulders. Didn't matter. It was for charity.

"Lopez, Lopez, Lopez," the crowd chanted, and Santana lifted up her hand. When she snapped her finger, everyone went quiet. "Alright, listen up bitches," she pushed her teddy bear at Rachel before she spun on her heel, holding up her palm, "Nothing less than one hundred dollars will get me to kiss this…" She turned her head to slant her eyes at Rachel, "Beast."

Shaking her head and crossing her arms after placing the teddy bear on the counter of the booth, Rachel watched as, one by one, boys came forward to lay bills in Santana's hand, Santana nodding her head and waving her hand in a sideways circle to get people to speed up. "Seventy three, seventy five – _really_? That all you _got_, Provenza? Reach into your ho-account, we all know you have one. That's right, ninety five dollars. Well, Chancellor, you gonna pony up the rest?"

Rachel turned to the side, pulling her hair over her shoulder so she could start petting it. She feigned distraction when Santana's heeled boots clacked back over. "Here," Santana smirked insolently, peeling off a dollar from the wad of money in her hand and flicking it at Rachel, "Let's get this _done _already."

"But…" Rachel gestured at the money, "The rest – "

"You really think I'm going to kiss you without payment? No." Santana slipped the money into an invisible pocket in her skirt, and, pausing to wait for the chanting to start up again, placed her palms on the counter of the booth. "Well?"

Rachel handed her the cup of mouthwash she'd already prepared. Didn't matter. Santana had to do it too.

"Oh for – " Growling, Santana quickly knocked it back, swishing for five seconds before spitting it out. "Now get _over _here. I's got places to be."

Sighing, Rachel shuffled closer. "At least you're not the first girl I'm going to kiss today," she whispered as she leaned forward.

"Don't care. Shut up." Lifting a hand to clap it around the back of Rachel's neck, Santana pulled her in. Not expecting the strength of her tug, Rachel wasn't prepared for the crashing of their mouths together. Jerking, Santana's hand wouldn't let her tug back.

"Tongue!" someone shouted, yells and whoops thundering down and up the hall.

Santana growled, and her tongue suddenly pushed into Rachel's mouth.

Mint and lip gloss mingling together, Rachel had wrap her hand around Santana's wrist to center herself as very talented lips and an equally talented tongue gave her her first _real _kiss since… Well, Puck. Spurred on by the surge of anger and depression, remembering that is was _this _girl that had caused all of this, Rachel determined to give Santana as good as she got. So, the counter of the booth cutting into her stomach, she kissed Santana just as… Energetically as _she_ was kissing _her_.

An unknown amount of time later, Santana broke the kiss, shoving Rachel away from her. Catching sight of darkened eyes and a building maelstrom of anger and surprise and panic flashing across Santana's face as Rachel caught herself, Rachel could only blink and suck in a deep breath when the girl swept up her teddy bear, snapping out something Rachel couldn't hear that got even _more _cheers from the crowd, and stalked down the hall. Taking a second to admit how well the nurse's outfit fit the ex-cheerleader, Rachel let out her deep breath, picked up the dollar bill, and, scrubbing her blush off her face, put the dollar in the lock box, all the while unable to stop herself from thinking that it was no wonder Santana was always able to get whomever she wanted to get.

When her, "Next!" squeaked a little, she hoped no one noticed.


End file.
